


give it till I beg, give me some more

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Eddie finds that he really likes it rough, Eddie is a virgin, Handcuffs, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pure Smut, Richie is way more experienced, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: requested by anonymous on Tumblr:virgin eddie with fully experienced richie. eddie finds out he likes it rough.





	give it till I beg, give me some more

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just pure smut. There isn’t really much backstory to it. I’m definitely going to hell, but I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> come say hi on Tumblr @reddies-spaghetti

“Let’s play a game!” Beverly announced, emerging from the kitchen a drink in her hand. The losers all cheered and settled in a circle in Richie’s dorm room that he shared with Eddie.They were having a small get together to celebrate the summer. They had all gone to college in New York, not really wanting to be split up from each other.

Richie grinned and leaned back on the sofa, his feet up on the table and he curled his finger up at Eddie, beckoning him forward. Eddie felt his cheeks heat up but he rolled his eyes and moved so he was sitting on Richie’s lap, his back pressed up against his chest. “So what game are you suggesting, Bevvie?” He asked, cocking his eyebrow.

“Kinksame or Kinkshame,” she replied with a straight face and all the losers, bar Eddie, all cheered. Eddie glanced away from his friends and felt his heart rate pick up. For a moment he thought he might need his inhaler, but Richie brushed his fingers down his arm, calming him down. “Even if you haven’t done any of the things, you can still say if they turn you on or not. I’ll go first. Going down on eachother.”

Almost everyone in the room yelled same, nodding their heads because it was quite an obvious kink among them all. Eddie muttered a quiet same, only Richie picking it up and squeezing Eddie’s hip. They had been dating for six months now, but had yet to do anything serious. Richie wanted to take it slow, make sure that Eddie was comfortable in anything that they did in the bedroom. Eddie knew that Richie wasn’t a virgin, he’d had his fair share of women and men throughout the years. Eddie was different though, Richie was in love with Eddie, the other relationships were simply because he was convinced he couldn’t have the boy.

Bill was next, “H-Handcuffs,” he spoke simply and Eddie felt his cheeks flush, glad that he had his back to Richie.

“Same,” he blurted out and all the heads in the room turned to him, eyes wide in shock. He felt Richie tense up behind him and his cheeks heat up even more.

Bev was the first to speak, letting out a delighted squeal that Eddie was participating in her game at long last. Out of all the losers, Richie was the most experienced, whilst Eddie was still a virgin. The most he’d done with Richie was the occasional handjob. Not that he didn’t _want_ because he did. He was just scared to disappoint his boyfriend. “Actually, screw the game. I want to know what Eddie is into.”

Eddie’s mouth opened and shut, but he knew there was no escaping Bev, once she had her mind set on something she was going to get it. He felt Richie shake his head behind him, “Bev, no-”

“It’s fine, go ahead Bev,” Eddie squeezed Richie’s thigh and he heard his breath hitch behind him.

“So you like handcuffs, what else?” Bev asked and Eddie sucked in a breath.

“Well, when Richie calls me baby boy it certainly does things to me-” he started but was cut off by Richie rising up off the couch, his arms still wrapped around Eddie, leaving his feet above the ground. “Richie- what?”

“Everyone out. Now, unless you’re into voyeurism.” He stated simply and the group were quick to scatter, Bev closing the door behind her with a wink. The second it was shut, Richie pushed Eddie up against the wall, his mouth on his, tongue slipping into his mouth, coaxing a moan from his lips. “Baby boy huh? Wish I’d known,” he whispered into his ear.

Eddie closed his eyes, a shudder running down his spine as Richie spoke the words into his ear and he moved his fingers into his hair, tugging him back down into a deeper kiss than the last. “Richie, please?”

Richie looked down at him, “Are you sure baby? I don’t want to rush into anything.”

“I’m ready Richie, I want- I want you. Just please?” Eddie whispered, his eyes blown wide as another shudder ran through his body.

Richie stared at him for a while, just to make sure that he wanted this, _really_ wanted it. When he was convinced that Eddie was sure, a smirk settled onto his lips, “What do you want baby boy? Tell daddy what you want.”

The moan that left Eddie’s lips could only be described as sinful. His eyes drifted shut and he pulled his body closer to Richie’s, craving his touch. “I wanna suck you daddy, can I? Please?”

Richie had to hold back a groan at how hot Eddie sounded, begging the way he was. He nodded his head, “Of course you can princess, daddy wants your mouth on him so bad.”

The sight of Eddie dropping to his knees almost had Richie climaxing into his pants. His fingers popped open the button of Richie’s pants and he tugged them down, along with his boxers. Richie swallowed, burying his hand into Eddie’s perfectly combed hair, messing it up a little. Eddie looked up at him, his eyes wide with lust. “Can I daddy? Please?”

“Yes baby boy,” he groaned out and bit down on his lip as Eddie moved his head forward, taking Richie’s tip in between his lips and sucking, as though he were testing the waters. “God, princess, you’re so good for me. You’re mouth feels so good around daddy.”

It was the encouragement Eddie needed, as his next move was to take Richie into his mouth completely, his tongue rolling around his length that was now fully hard. As his nose settled against his base, his cock completely down Eddie’s throat. Eddie took a few breaths through his nose, before pulling his head back, picking up a rhythm.

Richie’s breathing became heavier as he leaned back against the wall, keeping him upright. The hand that was in Eddie’s hair tightened it’s grip, and the next time Eddie took him deep, Richie held him there. Eddie looked up, his eyes sparking as Richie held his head in position, his nose inhaling Richie’s scent, making his own member grow even harder in his tight pants. Richie seemed to pick up on this as he pulled Eddie’s mouth off of him, hand still in his hair. “Are you uncomfortable princess?”

Eddie’s swallowed, a few gasps leaving his lips as he caught his breath, before he spoke up, “I want you so bad daddy, I want to be a good boy for you.” His voice was raspy, due to having Richie’s cock down his throat no less that ten minutes ago. His head was spinning, barely an hour ago he didn’t think he’d be losing his virginity tonight, but here he was, and he wanted it so bad.

“You have to tell daddy what you want sugar, use your words,” Richie ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. He watched as Eddie swallowed, his Adam’s Apple bopping at the motion.

“I want you to take me to bed daddy,” he whispered, eyes remaining locked on Richie’s. “I want you to make me fall apart.”

Richie didn’t need much more convincing, as he pulled Eddie to his feet and picked him up, hiking his knees around his hips, “To the bedroom it is.” He carried Eddie to their bedroom, kicking the door open and all but tossing Eddie onto the bed. As Richie put both of his knees on the bed, Eddie’s legs parted so he had room to crawl in between them. His fingers moved to the buttons on Eddie’s pants and he popped them open, tugging them down along with his underwear and tossing them to the floor. “Wow baby boy, you are so gorgeous, I am one lucky son of a bitch.”

Eddie bucked his hips up, his eyes glistening, a beg on his lips, “Daddy, daddy please? I want you so badly.”

“You are such a good baby, such a good baby boy for daddy,” Richie mumbled as he reached over to his drawer, pulling out lube, a condom and a pair of leather handcuffs. “Bough them on a whim one day, wanna try them out?”

Eddie nodded his head, his hair flopping into his eyes. His hips arched up again, his cock hard between his thighs, “Yes, yes pleas daddy, please?”

“Since you’ve been such a good boy, I’m going to exactly what you want,” Richie leaned down and sucked a mark onto the base of Eddie’s throat, watching in awe as the skin turned a light shade of purple already. He reached for the handcuffs and brought Eddie’s arms above his head, securing one cuff around his wrist and hooping the other around the pole on the headboard. He took Eddie’s other wrist and secured the other, so his arms were firmly cuffed above his head. “You look so good like this baby, all tied up for me. I could do anything I want to you.”

Eddie swallowed again, his wrists giving the cuffs a tug to make sure he couldn’t escape and letting out a moan when he realised just how tied up he was, “Daddy…”

“Shh,” Richie breathed as he trailed his fingers down Eddie’s arms, causing the other to shudder. He moved his hands to Eddie’s shirt and tugged it up towards his head, “I’m going to put this over your eyes okay baby boy? I promise it’ll make you feel so fucking good.”

Eddie licked his lips and he nodded, taking one last long look at Richie, before the shirt was covering his eyes, plummeting him into darkness. The moment his sight was removed, it was like all his other senses were heightened. Every touch that Richie made to his skin increased in pleasure. His head was tossed back and his toes were curled up against the bedsheets.

Richie smirked at the sight of his boyfriend, he was making him fall apart, just like he’d promised. He pressed the palms of his hands on Eddie’s thighs and pushed them apart before reaching for the bottle of lube and popping the cap open. He poured some onto his fingers, rubbing it up to warm it before he brought a single digit to Eddie’s hole. Slowly, almost teasing, he pushed the finger in.

The reaction he received in return was everything Richie could have hoped for and more. Eddie’s back arched up off the bed, his ass wriggling down, trying to push Richie’s finger in deeper. Richie would have continued teasing the other, if it wasn’t for his hard member between his legs, reminding him that he too, was close. He soon added two fingers, followed by three, thrusting them in and out of Eddie, his cries filling the room with each stab Richie made.

When he felt that Eddie was open enough, he pulled his fingers out, reaching for the condom and ripping it open with his teeth, careful not to rip it and he slipped it on.  He moved his hand up to tug the shirt further up Eddie’s face, allowing him to see. “I want to see your pretty face when I fuck you baby boy.”

Eddie’s cheeks were flushed red, his eyes dark and lustful, “Please, daddy.” His hands were straining against the cuffs and Richie chuckled low, deciding to put him out of his misery. With one hand, he hooked it under Eddie’s knee, pulling it up and over his shoulder as the other hand took a grip of his cock, lining up with Eddie’s puckered hole. Richie’s eyes met Eddie’s steady and firm as he pushed in, slowly, only stopping once he was all the way to the hilt. He paused, allowing Eddie time to adjust to the new intrusion.

Eventually, Eddie clenched around him and his body squirmed underneath his own, “Alright princess, I hear ya,” he mumbled and pulled out, only to thrust back in deeply. As he picks up the pace, his thrusts deep and steady, Eddie tugs at the cuffs around his wrists.

“Ah, ngh, daddy. Faster.” Eddie’s head was tossed back, his lips parted as his body shook with each thrust that Richie delivered. The hand around Eddie’s knee pushed it up further, allowing Richie to fuck deeper into his boyfriend, aiming for that one spot that he knew would make Eddie _scream._

His efforts were not in vain as the second he thrust in for a second time, Eddie let out a scream, right from the back of his throat and Richie knew he’d got it right. Keeping that position, Richie fucked into him deeper, faster, watching as Eddie’s body writhed underneath him. His other hand moved up Eddie’s chest to rest loosely against his throat, testing the waters. If the look in Eddie’s eyes was anything to go with, Richie would say he made the right move. “Oh baby, aren’t you full of surprises,” he muttered and pushed his thumb against the base of Eddie’s throat, limiting his breathing as he fucking into him deeply.

Eddie let out short gasps, moans as he felt the swirling feeling in his stomach become more prominent with every deep thrust that Richie made against his prostate. He brought his other let up and around Richie’s waist, pulling him in even deeper, if that were even possible. “I-”

Richie let go of his hold on Eddie’s throat, grinning down at him. He was so close to his own orgasm, he was sure he only had a few more thrusts in him. He reached the hand down and wrapped it around Eddie’s swollen cock, stroking him hard and fast, in time with his thrusts, “Are you close princess? Come on, come for daddy.”

At Richie’s words of permission, Eddie was screaming, arching up as his orgasm rocked through him, come spattering all over Richie’s hand and his chest, as well as his own. He tugged at the cuffs as Richie continued to fuck him through his orgasm, dragging it out as long as he could, “R-Richie, Richie come for me. Come for me daddy!”

Richie thrust in one more time before his own orgasm washed over him, his come shooting into the condom as he collapsed on top of Eddie. Whilst he was still somewhat alert, Richie reached up and uncuffed Eddie from his restraints, before he slowly pulled himself out.

Eddie hissed at the sensation and relaxed against the bed once Richie had fully pulled out. He watched through hooded eyelids as Richie tied off the condom and tossed it in the general direction of the bin. He hummed as Richie grabbed the wet wipes and cleaned them both up before he moved behind him, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and pulling him into his arms.

“So…choking kink huh?” Richie muttered into his ear.

“Oh fuck off, Richie.”


End file.
